


Punishment

by Cxellover



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Leather Kink, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 03:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxellover/pseuds/Cxellover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 3rd in the Eagle Series</p><p>Charles gets caught doing something he shouldn't and Erik decides to teach him a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one in the Eagle Series which is takes place in a 1960s leather bar.
> 
> A few notes: This is the 1960s so protection was not even thought of. Anyone called a boy in this series is a man who had a Master or a man he calls Daddy. All are of legal age. These are old style leather men. Also the laws of the land would have landed these men in either jail or the mental ward not only for being gay but also for being kinky.
> 
> Warning for bondage, oral sex, anal sex, mind games, and various leather activities.

It happened almost by accident but there weren’t any really accidents at the Eagle just a couple of boys not playing by the rules.

Erik and the Mayor had walked in on Charles and Puppy in the showers. Puppy was sucking Charles off and Charles was seriously enjoying it. Both had been warned after the last incident that this behavior would not be tolerated.

Which is how Charles Francis Xavier found himself in a rather devilish contraption that Erik and the Mayor had come up with. His head was fixed so he could only look forward. It was like he was in an upright stock. His hands were in metal cuffs and tied off to the metal pipes of the contraption he was stuck in. His legs were strapped too. His ankles tied off to the bottom of the contraption and his upper thighs ties off as well leaving his buttocks slight apart and his asshole exposed. He couldn’t move. His mouth had been opened with a metal ring which made his mouth look ready and willing for insertion of all kinds of objects. There was no blindfold this time.

Charles reflected on what had been said to him before he found himself in such a vulnerable position.

His first feeling was panic when the two Doms walked into the shower room. He had disobeyed his Dom. Then he felt shame and humiliation at being caught by the man he had pledged his life to.

“Charles!” said Erik.

“Laurence!” said the Mayor. Both Erik and Charles had no idea what Puppy’s name was before that. He had always been “Puppy”.

Erik grabbed Charles’ collar in his hand and made him drop to his knees in front of him. He thought to Charles ‘Very disappointed in you.’ Charles’ eyes dropped from his Master to the floor and Erik could feel the shame radiating off of him.

The Mayor slapped Puppy across the face, “Bad Puppy! Bad Puppy! We talked about this. I don’t fucking care how he makes you feel. He’s not your, he’s Erik’s and you are mine until I release you. Do you want to be released?”

Puppy dropped to his knees in front of the Mayor and whimpered.

“Well?”

“No Sir. I belong to you Sir. Please Sir!” screamed Puppy in fear and trepidation.

Erik looked at the Mayor, “We’re going to have to teach these boys a lesson aren’t we.”

Charles saw the grin on the Mayor’s face and shivered.

“Yes, Mr. Bond we are indeed.”

Thus Charles found himself trussed up like a Christmas Goose with very little wiggle room watching the activity in front of him.

Erik walked over to him and grabbing his nipples hard and twisted. Charles moaned through the gag in his mouth.

“You like to be at the center of attention Professor. You love all eyes on you. Let’s see how you do when you are on the sidelines looking onto the playing field. You have to earn your position back. And we’ll have no playing around in others brains. Any sign of that and everything stops and this time it will be for a very long time. Do you understand?”

Charles nodded in shame. He had screwed up and it might cost him everything if he didn’t behave. Erik crossed to the toy bench and picked up a large rubber dildo and some lube. He showed it to Charles whose eyes widened at the size. He watched Erik carefully lube the dildo and then walk behind him. He felt the dildo at the crack of his ass and slowly teasingly down to his asshole. He tried to relax knowing what was going to happen next but it still hurt. Erik shoved it up his hole with no foreplay or pity. He felt stuffed and violated.

“You better keep that there Professor. The penalties for early withdrawal are severe.”

Charles moaned and clamped down on the dildo that was stretching his ass. He noticed that there didn’t seem to be any metal in this dildo. He knew that Erik was not happy with him at all. He felt a sharp smack on his ass which wiggled the dildo within him.

“You had better watch all that happens in front of you. Closing your eyes or turning away will incur some rather severe penalties from you” whispered the Mayor in his ear, “Up to and including expulsion from our little club and I don’t think Mr. Bond will do this outside of the club.”

Charles moaned at the though of it. He hadn’t thought about how far he had fucked up a good thing but he now knew what sort of hot water he was in.

Erik picked up a set of nipple clamps from the toy bench and walked over to Charles. Rather than using his powers like he usual did, he put them on Charles manually and rather roughly.

“You have a serious problem my dear Professor,” Erik purred “You love to be the center of attention and it doesn’t matter the situation, somehow you make it about you. So tonight all you are going to be able to do is watch and know that this is not about you at all. Sometimes darling you aren’t the center of the universe.” He smacked Charles hard on the ass. Charles let out a groan through the ring gag in his mouth. Erik looked at Charles and said, “No that’s not quite right yet.”

Erik removed the ring gag and got a ball gag. “Open up” he said and Charles complied. Erik stuffed the gag in his mouth and tied it off tightly. Charles moaned and tried not to drool which didn’t go too well for him.

Charles watched as they had a couple of the boys move the bondage bench to the space in front of him. No one looked at him. He figured out without reading minds that they had all been instructed to ignore him.

The Mayor led Puppy out on his leash. Puppy had been hobbled and there was a hood over his head shaped like a dog head. Coming out of his ass was a tail that Charles shortly figured out was on a dildo that had been shoved up there. Puppy was whimpering.

More men came over to join the circle of men who were standing there. Most of the men who had been there were boys or slaves and now they were being joined by their Daddys or Masters. No one was paying any attention to Charles at all which Charles found more frustrating that he could articulate not that he could say much through the ball gag that was firmly fixed in his mouth.

The Mayor handed Puppy’s leash to Erik and addressed the men in the circle, “Gentlemen, we have a couple of rule breakers in our midst. And we all know that if we don’t live by the rules, then we could find ourselves in some rather hot water. Each of you know that most of the activities held in this basement are illegal in this state. We hold to the code to protect each other and we all know the penalties for breaking the code.”

He gestured to Charles and said “The Professor has been a real find for us. But he doesn’t seem to understand the rules or rather he tends to bend them to his advantage. So tonight all he gets to do is watch. He is invisible to us. His wants and needs aren’t our concern. The only person who can change this state is Mr. Bond.”

He reached out and Erik put the leash in the Mayor’s hand, “And Puppy here didn’t help things at all. He has been sliding and learning some bad habits from the Professor. I thought about beating it out of him” Puppy whimpered “But I think he would enjoy it too much so Mr. Bond and I have decided on another punishment. If Puppy wants to suck and be fucked then we will grant him his wish.” Puppy’s body started to tremble. “However not quite the way I think he was hoping.”

“We propose a contest. Mr. Bond had been kind enough to agree to help me with this. The prizes are these two rule breakers to do with as you please within the usual limits.”

“And the contest?” asked Lars with a very evil grin.

“We will draw lots for which end of Puppy you get. The contest is simple, the man who lasts the longest wins the prize.”

There were murmurs going through the group. The chance to use the prime slaves of two of the most powerful doms was a prize worth having.

“Mr. Bond, if you would secure Puppy for his task.”

Erik nodded and led the hobbled Puppy over to the bench. He mentally undid the chains that held Puppy and use that metal to attach Puppy to the bench very securely. He removed the hood from Puppy’s head. Puppy had been blindfolded beneath the mask and gagged. Erik removed the gag and stuck his thumb in Puppy’s mouth who quickly obeyed and started to suck on it with all his might.

“I think he is ready Mr. Mayor.”

“Then let us begin. In the time honored tradition of rock, paper scissors.”

Lars won the first round between the Masters. He picked his boy Hans to join him. They went another couple of rounds of rock, paper, scissors until they had sorted themselves out.

The Mayor was whispering in Puppy’s ear. Puppy grinned. Charles gave a light touch to see what was upmost on Puppy’s mind. The Mayor had given him an out and Charles if Puppy was feeling generous. Charles knew he couldn’t probe deeper without tipping off the Mayor as to what he was doing so he took that little hope and held on to it.

Lars took the backside and Hans got the mouth. They proceeded to have their way with Puppy who worked his utmost to get them off. Puppy has mad skills when it came to this sort of thing and much to the amazement of both men, they found themselves coming in rather short order. The next two men followed and found themselves coming faster than Lars and Hans. They were followed by Thing 1 and Thing 2 who outlasted Lars and Hans but not by much. The men kept coming and coming in more way than one.

Charles shuddered as the orgasm built over and over again. He tried to keep his eyes open as he had been instructed but the sensations over whelming him. It was so intense he had a hard time keeping focus. His cock and balls ached with each wave that washed over him. There was no shielding himself from this so he tried to deal with it.

Then he had to watch as the Mayor and Erik took their turn at Puppy’s magical talents. Charles wished he could turn away from the scene. He hated watching the orgasm build in Erik’s face and body. He wanted to scream that he was sorry and he would never disobey again. Just don’t make him watch someone else bring his lover to a place that Charles thought he was his only to do. He groaned a loud groan through the gag as Erik climaxed in Puppy’s mouth. Erik had just outlasted the Mayor in the contest and was declared the overall winner. The other men slapped Erik on the back and congratulated him.

Puppy went limp with a smile on his face. Erik released Puppy from his bondage and helped him to a sitting position on the bench. Thing 1 had brought a damp towel and a beer mug of water. Charles watched as Erik tenderly cleaned Puppy up from his fuck and suck marathon. Thing 1 and Thing 2 helped Puppy to his feet and led him off to the showers. One by one the men drifted off. No one had looked at Charles the whole time.

The Mayor came over and kissed Charles roughly. He stroked Charles’ face and looked into his eyes. The Mayor then walked over to Erik and whispered something in his ear. Erik looked at Charles for the first time since the great fuck and suck started. He nodded and walked over to Charles. The Mayor removed the last loiterers from the scene leaving Charles alone with Erik.

“So Professor have we learned our lesson?”

Charles looked at him pleading with those blue eyes that held so much love for him. Erik snapped his fingers and Charles felt the buckle on the ball gag unbuckle. Erik pulled the gag out of his mouth slowly by manipulating the buckle.

Charles worked his jaw back to normal and swallowed a couple of time before answering, “Sir, yes Sir.” He said in a very harsh voice. Erik then removed the nipple clamps the one way that only he could. Blood rushed back into the area and Charles tried not to scream but failed as the pain rushed through his chest. He opened his mouth only to find Erik right there mouth on mouth muffling the scream with his mouth. Charles reveled in the kiss. In the harshness of it.

Erik grabbed his cock and started to stroke it as they mashed lips. Charles tried to protest but Erik was having none of it. Charles found himself exploding in his Master’s hand. He was ashamed that he had so little control over himself.  
'  
'No.' came the thought from his Master directed at him 'No, you shouldn’t be ashamed Charles. You did as I asked even when it became personally difficult for you to do. You proved your pledge to me was real and not just a convent set of words that you said to me.'

Erik wiped his hand on Charles’ chest almost absentmindedly. He removed the dildo next much to Charles’ relief. He slowly unbound his sub and helped him sit down on a bench. Charles’ legs were shaking. Erik held Charles gently.

“You OK?”

“Sir, yes Sir.”

Erik took Charles head in his hands and looked into his eyes. “Let that be a lesson to you. And I don’t like to repeat myself.”

Charles hugged Erik and said “Sir, no Sir. I have learned my lesson. I’ll be good.”

“Glad to hear that. Now I just have to figure out what to do with you and Puppy.”

Charles eyes lit up “I think I have a few ideas Sir.”

Erik ruffled Charles’ hair and said “I am sure that you do. Now go get cleaned up so we can get back to the base before Moria sends out a team to find us.”

Charles stood up and took a couple of steps then turns around and kneeled in front of Erik, “I need you to know that I am yours and only yours.”

Erik put his hand on Charles’ head almost in benediction “I know Charles. “ He kissed him on the top of the head. “I know.”

Charles looked up at Erik and smiled and then went off to the showers.

Erik sighed. He hoped that he could be worthy of that trust.

The Mayor returned to the room, “Every thing all right?”

Erik looked thoughtful, “It will be.”

“Did he learn his lesson?”

“I think so.”

The Mayor sat next to Erik and gave him a hug “He’s one in a million my friend. As are you.”

Erik leaned into the hug and said “Thank you my friend for that.”

“Now what shall you do with Puppy?” said the Mayor with an evil grin.

Erik’s shark like grin gave the Mayor all the information he needed.

Later Charles curled up next to Erik in the narrow bed that Erik had been assigned to. Erik absentmindedly stroked Charles’ hair. Charles sighed a happy sigh and then shivered.

“What’s wrong?” asked Erik.

“I don’t like to think about how I could lose you but I almost did tonight. I don’t think I would like life as much without you in it.”

Erik kissed Charles’ neck softly “Don’t think about things that won’t happen. You are mine body and soul.”

Charles snuggled up closer “Master” he said right before he fell asleep in Erik’s arms.

Erik watched Charles’ sleep and thought about what he had said to Charles and what he didn’t say. Commitment was new to him and this relationship was a commitment. There were different forms of punishment and right now Erik was torn between what had been, what was, and what could be. Eventually he drifted off to sleep listening to Charles’ breathing and dreamed of being torn asunder.


End file.
